Everything is like a hell
by timimoro
Summary: Something bad became worse, Naruto had a little visit from Itachi... what will Sasuke say when he finds out? Don't own Naruto, warnings: yaoi, SasuNaru, rape, violance and lemon in further chappies! One other thing but that is a so called spoiler so...
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade was walking down the streets of Konoha towards Uzumaki Naruto's apartment. It had been a week since anyone saw him and she was quite worried, after all, he was like a son to her.

She reaches the apartment and knocked on the door. No respons. She knocked again. Still nothing. "Oi, brat, you in there?" She opened the door and went into the small apartment. She looked around for Naruto.

"Brat?" She opened the door to his bedroom and gasped at the sight. Naruto was unconscious on his bed, with wounds all over his body. His clothes were ripped off and blood, mixed with some white substance, (Tsunade thought she knew what it was) dripped down from his entrance.

"Naruto! Shit, who did this to you?" she shouted. She quickly wrapped him in a blanket, picked him up and ran to the hospital. There, she took care of his wounds and put him to bed. Then she called Shizune and asked her to look after Naruto while she contacted Kakashi.

"What happened to him?" Shizune asked. "I can guess, but we'll wait until Naruto wakes up and ask him, anyway…" Shizune nodded, took a chair and sat, watching Naruto.

"Yo! What's up hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked when he stepped into Tsunades office. "I need to tell you about Naruto, and why he's been gone this week." Kakashi looked a bit surprised but nodded. "2 hours ago, I was on my way to Narutos apartment to check if he was ok. Well, when I came into his bedroom I found him on his bed, naked and covered with blood." Kakashis only visible eye widened at this. "Now, even Naruto isn't stupid enough to train so much he stays out cold for a week…" "Well…" "No, and besides he can't have given himself those cuts. Oh, and…well…he…" Tsunade was, after all, female and this wasn't exactly her favourite topic. Kakashi understood anyway. "So… you mean…" "Yes Kakashi. I think Naruto was raped."

Back in the hospital, Shizune still was watching Naruto. 'I wonder what's happened to him…'  
she thought. Suddenly, Narutos eyes snapped open and he breathed heavily. "Naruto-kun? How are you feeling?" When Naruto saw it was Shizune he calmed down.  
"Where am I?" he asked as he sat up. "In the hospital. Tsunade-sama found you a couple of hours ago and brought you here. You were all torn up." Narutos eyes widened. 'So it wasn't just a bad dream, it acutely happened.' He collapsed back onto the bed.

Flashback 

Naruto has been training, and was all worn out. He'd used up nearly all of his chakra. Exhausted he opened the door and went in. He expected the little apartment to be empty but it wasn't.

A man with pale skin and long, black hair sat on his couch. His cloak, covered with red clouds, was lying beside him. "Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto gasped. "Y- you…" the man stood up. Naruto backed into the wall when Itachi started to walk towards him.

"Wh- what are you doing here, what do you want?" Itachi just smirked and walked up to Naruto. When he was only inches away from the younger man (who was petrified) he whispered in his ear. "I'm going to do something my otouto never did." And with that he pressed his lips against Narutos.

Naruto was shocked. He knew Sasukes brother would try to do something to him. He had never expected this. When his brain started to work again, he pushed Itachi of him. This was Uchiha Itachi. The man who had killed his own clan and tried to kidnap him three years ago. 

Naruto tried to escape from the older Uchihas presence. Sure, he wanted to fight Itachi. He wanted to make him pay after the horrible things he made Sasuke go throw, but not now… he couldn't do that now, he had no chakra left.

When Naruto made a move to get away Itachi grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. He began to pull the zipper of his jacket down , Naruto noticed and struggled against the hand that held his wrists. 

Itachi bent forward and begun to nibble and suck Narutos neck and collarbone. Naruto bit his lip to surpass a moan, but failed. Hearing the little boy moan Itachi smirked and took out a kunai and tore his shirt of. (The jacket already lies on the ground.)

"No, s- stop it… ah." Hearing the kitsune moan turned Itachi on. He kissed Naruto on the lips again and showed his tongue in into Narutos hot cavern. The only thing Naruto could do was bit in Itachis tongue, and he did, hard.

Itachi pulled away with blood running down his mouth. "Bitch." He said and slapped Naruto across his face. Naruto looked into Itachis crimson eyes and saw that he was angry, very angry. Itachi realest Narutos wrists and grabbed his arm instead. Itachi dragged him towards his bedroom and threw him on the bed, on his stomach. 

Itachi then held him down, took the kunai and starting cutting Narutos back. Naruto jerked away. "Please… Itachi, stop." Tears were starting to form in Narutos eyes, but do you think Itachi cared about Naruto at that time? No he didn't. He grabbed Narutos pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

He got of Naruto. "Get up on your knees, kitsune." Naruto didn't obey. "I said; get up on your knees." Itachi was pissed over to be ignored. "N- no, I- I won't be used by you." "Oh but you are going to be, my little whore."

Naruto was flipped over onto his back so he was facing the Uchiha. Then Naruto felt something at his entrance. "No, p- please, DON'T!" Naruto screamed. He had never felt so much pain before. Itachi had trusted into Naruto, hard. Tears were falling down Narutos cheeks. 

"Ahh, s- stop it, please it hu- hurts!" That only made Itachi trust in harder and faster. After a couple of minutes he came, whether he liked it or not, but Itachi wasn't done yet. He should feel the pleasure. He was the only one to speak at this moment.

And then he also came, still inside Naruto. He pulled out and pulled on his pants. He eyed the broken boy under him. He lend forward to Narutos neck and staring to suck and bite. Whenever he pulled away he had left a hickey. "This is it, for this time, kitsune." He said and opened the window and then he was gone.

Naruto began to sob, thinking of what had just happened. 'He- he raped me…he raped me.' Naruto, who started to feel sick, blacked out. 

End flashback

Tsunade walked in into the hospital room Naruto was in. She smiled a sad smile when she saw that Naruto was awake. But then she forced Naruto to remember that night. The night that he was raped.


	2. Chapter 2

"So… it was _Uchiha Itachi_ who did this?" Tsunade asked shocked. Naruto nodded and bit his lower lip. Then the door opened and Sakura entered the room. "Tsunade-sama, what's Naruto doing here? Is he sick?"

"No Sakura, he isn't." Tsunade said. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but then Shizune whispered in her ear "I don't think it is a good idea to talk about it now, Sakura." Sakura looked at Shizune, then to Tsunade and then to Naruto.

"I understand." And with that she left. "Well, you should rest, Naruto. If you want something…" she pointed at the red button on his right side. "… then press the button. I need to do something important." His reply was a simple 'ok'.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" the ANBU with the hawk mask asked. Four other ANBU had entered the Hokage-tower behind him. "I have a S-ranked mission for you guys. I want you to find Uchiha Itachi and bring him here." And with that the five ANBUs left.

"What are you going to do if they catch him, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade sighed and sat down at her Hokage chair. "I am going to kill him." She said while rubbing her temples.

2 weeks later, many, many miles away, a raven haired boy sat in a dark room without windows. He had just taken out a scroll and was reading it. "Sasuke-kun?" the door opened and a grey-haired man with glasses appeared.

"What is it, Kabuto?" Sasuke asked. "Orochimaru-sama wants to see you." Sasuke then walked out of the room and down the hall. 'What the hell does he want? It's not like it's time for training or something.' He stopped outside Orochimarus chamber. He knocked the door and went inside.

Orochimaru sat on his chair with a wide smirk on his face. "Hello, Sasuke-kun." The snake-man said. "What do you want, Orochimaru-sama? Kabuto said you wanted to talk to me." "Yeah, when you came here three years ago, you said you wanted to know if anything unusual happened in Konoha." Sasuke nodded. "Yes, but I haven't heard anything."

"It's because nothing… _important_ happened." It was quiet for a while and then Sasuke said: "So? What happened?" "The Kyuubi container, Uzumaki Naruto, had a little visit from a certain someone." "A certain someone?" Sasuke asked confused. "I don't care if someone visiting him." The Snake sannin smirked. "What if this certain someone was Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasukes eyes widened in anger and shock. 'Itachi? Why the hell would Itachi visit Naruto? MY Naruto?!' he thought. "Do you know what he did?" he said with forced calm voice, he didn't want the snake to know how he felt about Naruto. "Depends on how nicely you ask." Orochimaru said, smiling. Sasuke sighed. He hated when the sannin did this and he usually ignored him. But Itachi had done something to Naruto. "If that's all…" Sasuke turned around to leave the room, he wanted to think about this, but found the door was locked.

He then looked back at Orochimaru. "Open the door, please." He said. The sannin stared at him with lustful eyes. "I don't think so, Sasuke-kun." "What?" the snake man stood up and took a step forward. "Sasuke-kun, do you know what it's time for? It's been 3 years since you came here." Sasuke know full and well what Orochimaru wanted.

"Well, then I think it's time for you to die, _sensei._" Orochimaru looked a bit surprised. "For _me _to die? I don't think so, from now on your body will be _mine_." He alost drooled at the thought. And with those words, they started a long battle.

The rain was falling down and Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree, panting heavily. The battle with his former sensei have given him pretty bad wounds and his chakra level was low. 'I'll go back, and I'll find out what Itachi did while he visited Naruto.'

2 days later

Naruto woke up and felt sick again. He rushed to the bathroom and puked. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I've been throwing up every day since I came out of the hospital.' He sighed and went back to his bed and felled asleep.

_Naruto was walking down an empty street. No one was in the sight. It was d__ark and he could barley see, then e heard the screaming of a baby. He ran, he wanted to help this child, it wasn't happy; it was in pain or something._

_He stopped when he saw a tall figure coming out of the shadows with the baby in his hands and a kunai in the other. Itachi raised his hand with the kunai and stabbed the child in its chest. Then he threw it on the ground. Naruto tried to scream but Itachis other now free hand, had gripped his throat and squeezed it hard, making Narutos breath stop._

_He released his grip and Naruto__ fell collapsed so he lay face to face with the baby. He gasped. A small blond-haired boy with sky blue eyes and whiskers on its cheeks stared blankly at him._

Naruto opened his eyes and breathed heavyily. 'It was only a bad dream.' He tried to convince himself. 'It wasn't real, it was only a very bad dream.' Then he ran to the toilet and threw up again. 'I think I should see baa-chan.' He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi , it's me****, Timimoro. Some of you people wondered what happened to Orochimaru and Kabuto in the last chapter… 1) Yes, Orochimaru died, Sasuke aimed a chidori to his throat and well you can guess how that looked. 2) Kabuto was killed by an Akatsuki spy (I don't know whether Akatsuki has a spy at Orochimaru's… well now they have… had.) 3) Hey, do you really think Sasuke would give Orochimaru his body? I don't think so, so yes he had planned to kill that snake-bastard.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Next morning

Knock knock. "Yes Shizune I _am_ working!" Tsunade yelled. "Um, baa-chan?" Naruto came into the office with a slightly worried expression. "Oh, it's you Naruto. Sit down." Naruto sat down and Tsunade asked him why he was here. He hesitated a bit but started to tell her about the dreams and the morning sickness. "And you don't know what it could be?"

"No, I just started to feel sick since I left the hospital four days ago." He said. "You want me to do some tests, do you?" she asked him. He nodded and followed her out of the office.

A couple of minutes later

Tsunades eyes widened when she saw the results, even if they weren't so surprising. But _how_ should she tell Naruto about it? And how would he take it? "So? What's wrong with me?" Naruto asked not knowing that the words Tsunade was about to tell him would completely change his life.

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this but…" she took a deep breath. "… you're pregnant." Naruto didn't move or say anything, he just stared at her. Then a little laugh escaped his lips. "Heh, t-that was a good one Tsunade. Seriously, what's wrong with me?"

" I'm not joking Naruto. You're pregnant." Naruto went all pale and fainted. Shizune came inside when she heard the "body-meets-floor" sound. "Tsunade-sama, what's up with Naruto-kun?" she asked. Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Y'know when I found him in his apartment after _that _incident?" Shizune nodded. "Well it looks like things are getting worse." "Worse? What do you mean?"

"Naruto is pregnant with Itachis baby. He just found out, that's why he fainted." Tsunade picked Naruto up and laid him down on the couch in the room beside the office. "But Tsunade-sama, Naruto's only fifteen! How will he handle this? And he lives alone too!!" Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples again. "Yeah, we need to find someone to take care of him during his pregnancy. Kakashi is on a mission, and that's not his best side anyway…" She was quiet for a couple of minutes and then she said; "Find Umino Iruka, Shizune." "Hai."

'Just one more day, just one more day.' That was the only thing going thru Sasukes mind. 'Only one more day, until I can see MY Naruto, and find out what Itachi did to him.' He stopped at a lake in the forest. He drank the water and rested against a tree, but then he sensed a familiar chakra, and a voice spoke; "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at the tree and saw no one other than Hatake Kakashi. "Kakashi?" He jumped down the tree and stood in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke, aren't you supposed to be at Orochimaru's hideout?" "He's dead… I killed him and now I'm coming back to Konoha." Sasuke said in a tired voice. "Come on, Kakashi. We're going."

"Sorry Sasuke, but I just can't trust you yet…" with that he poked Sasukes forehead so he fainted. Kakashi picked him up and went back to the squad. "Kakashi, is that Uchiha Sasuke?" Gai asked when he saw Sasuke on Kakashis back. "Yeah, it seems like he has decided to come back to Konoha." Gai, Asuma and Kurenai nodded and then they were on their way back to Konoha.

Iruka sat in the chair on the other side of the Hokage-desk. He had hurried there because Shizune said it was very important, and that it was about Naruto. 'What had happened to him? I hope he's okay.' But when he looked Tsunade in her eyes Iruka could tell that it was bad. "Iruka, you know that Naruto was missing for a week?" Iruka nodded with a confused look on his face. "During that week, Naruto was raped by Uchiha Itachi." Iruka gasped and his eyes widened. "Wait, there's more. Thanks to the Kyuubi Naruto can, somehow, get pregnant and…" "WHAT!!" Iruka shouted. "DON'T TELL ME THAT NARU-" Iruka was cut off by Tsunade. "Shh, be quiet Iruka." "Gomen, Hokage-sama. But is Naruto really…"

Iruka was cut off again, but not by Tsunade, there were small sobbing sounds coming from the door on Irukas right side. Shizune, who had gone inside after she brought Iruka, opened the door. "Tsunade-sama, he's awake." Tsunade stood up and so did Iruka. When they were inside they saw Naruto sitting on the couch with his face in his hands and tears welling down his cheeks.

"Naruto!" Iruka was quickly at Narutos side. He pulled the blonde into a hug. "It's okay, it's okay." He whispered in Narutos ear. "Iruka?" Iruka looked up at Tsunade. "Could you please take care of Naruto for now?" "Of course."

Sasuke woke up to the voices of people talking. He opened his eyes and saw Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai sitting around a campfire. He sat up and saw his wounds were cleaned up and bandaged. Gai saw that Sasuke had woke up and offered him food. Sasuke hadn't eaten in 3 days and was starving.

"So, Sasuke-kun…" Kurenai said. "…why did you kill Orochimaru?" Sasuke answered them with a 'hn'. "Let's get moving, we maybe can come to Konoha around nine o'clock tomorrow." Kakashi said. The four Jounins and Sasuke jumped from tree to tree with Sasuke in the middle, just in case, you know.'

Naruto woke up, cold sweating and panting. He had another flashback of the rape. He putted a hand on his stomach there he knew that his future child was. He felt tears running down his cheeks. 'I didn't wish for this kid… and it's the child of Sasukes brother too, _Sasukes brother.'_ Iruka knocked on the door and stepped inside. Naruto realized that he still was crying and stopped at once. "It's okay Naruto, you can cry." Iruka said while he was holding Naruto.

"I- Iruka-sensei?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Wh- what if Sasuke finds out a- about the baby, he will k- kill me _and _the child." Iruka patted Narutos head while he was sobbing into his nightshirt. He hadn't thought about it at all but, what _if_ Sasuke knew… how would he react? He heard Narutos breathing slow. 'He must've cried himself to sleep. Poor boy, he's only fifteen and he's been raped by his former best friend's brother, and now he is pregnant too.' He sighed and looked at Naruto one last time before he closed the door. "How will you get thru this, Naruto?"

He turned around as someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Get thru what?" "Kakashi, you're back from your mission al-..." He went quiet when he saw who followed him. "Sasuke…"


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka stared at Sasuke. "Kakashi wha-" Kakashi interrupted him. "He's decided to come back." Sasuke 'hn'ed' and looked at the door behind Iruka. "Who's house is this?" He asked the chunin. Iruka looked nervous "Mine…" "What're you so nervous about then?" "Nothing…?"Sasuke raised his hand to the doorknob, but Iruka grabbed it. "don't!"

"Why not? There's something in there I can't see?" He raised an eyebrow. Iruka opened his mouth to say something. He couldn't come up with a good lie so he shut it again. Sasuke took another step forward but Kakashi held him. "Ok, Naruto's in there. But you can't see him right now." Sasuke was pissed and his sharingan was glowing in the dark.

"What? Because my brother's been here, I'm not allowed to see Naruto?!" Iruka and Kakashi both gaped; surprised that Sasuke knew about Itachis little 'visit'. "How'd ya know about that?" Kakashi asked. "That fucking pedophile told me, before I killed him." "You killed Orochimaru?" Iruka asked shocked. Sasuke hn'd. "You killed_ the _Orochimaru?!"

"_Yes_." Sasuke glared at both adults. "What, exactly, did Itachi to Naruto? Something bad I guess, why would Naruto else be here." Before Kakashi or Iruka could say something, the door opened and there stood Naruto, with his messy golden locks and bright blue eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there, staring at Naruto. His normally beautiful eyes were red and puffy and it looked like he was sick. "Naruto?" He took a step forward and Naruto panicked, Sasuke looked so much like Itachi! Another flashback from the rape flew through his mind and he got all pale. He could still remember it; the way Itachi had kissed him and the pain when he had entered him.Iruka saw that Naruto was scared. 'Shit, he must've a flashback.' Sasuke also saw that Naruto was pale.

"Naruto, it's okay. It's just Sasuke." Naruto slowly calmed down. He knew he was supposed to be happy or at least really shocked but he didn't feel anything. He couldn't even look at Sasuke. He felt dirty. He'd been raped and made pregnant, all because of Itachi, _Sasukes brother_. "Come on, Iruka." Kakashi grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the apartment. "Kakashi what are you doing? What if Sasuke-"

"Did what? It's not like he's going to rape him as well, besides it's pretty obvious he loves Naruto." Kakashi said, looking at Iruka. "Let's just give them some privacy, ok?" Iruka didn't meet his gaze. "But what if Sasuke knows about the _other _thing." "Other thing?" Kakashi asked. "Yes…" Iruka was now whispering. "… Naruto's pregnant, with Itachis baby." Kakashis visible eye widened. "You serious?!" The chunin nodded. "Shit."

When Kakashi had closed the door, Naruto and Sasuke were alone in the apartment. Sasuke looked at the blonde who refused to look back. "What's the matter?" At first, Naruto didn't answer, but after a minute he mumbled, "I- I survived." "And what's that supposed to mean, Dobe?" "I'm not a Dobe, Teme!" He looked into Sasukes eyes and muttered "Why do you care anyway?" Sasuke didn't know what to say, 'Because I love you and I want to screw you senseless'? Or 'because I want to fuck you so hard so that you can't walk for a month'? It just didn't seem like the right thing to say.

"Just asking Dobe." Sasuke said. "I'm not a-" He made a choking sound, then rushed to the bathroom, leaving a confused Uchiha behind, and threw up. Sasuke followed him and saw the other boy empty his stomach. When Naruto was finished Sasuke saw a mark on Narutos neck. "Naruto what's… that?" He asked. "Um, nothing." Naruto answered quickly. He tried to cover it with his hand but Sasuke was faster. "A hickey?!" He glared at Naruto. 'What the- only _I_ am allowed to put hickeys on Naruto!' Then he gasped as all the pieces came together, Itachis visit, Narutos unusual behavior and the hickey.

"Naruto… you were raped… by Itachi?" He asked shocked. Naruto gasped and started to tremble. He tried to avoid Sasukes gaze again, but Sasuke cupped his face so he was staring right into onyx colored eyes. "Were you?" Tears were welling down Narutos cheeks and he slapped Sasukes hands away. He made his way over to the door but Sasuke held out his arm and looked at him worriedly.

Naruto ducked and rushed to the front door, then he remembered that Kakashi and Iruka were outside and if Naruto ran out there they will probably catch him. 'I can't stay here, not now that Sasuke knows.' The Uchiha grabbed Narutos wrist and turned him around, so Naruto was facing him. "Don't touch me!" Sasuke didn't let go and stared deeply into Narutos blue eyes.

"Why?" He asked. "Why shouldn't I?" Narutos respond was to push Sasuke so hard so he flew into the wall. Then he jumped out of the window and disappeared. 'Don't think you're getting away that easy dobe.' He also jumped down the window and followed Naruto.

Naruto ran as fast as he could, he didn't care where he was going just as far away as possible from Sasuke. _**'Hey kit, what the hell are you doing? I thought you wanted him to come back, and now you running away from him.'**_

'_Shut up you stupid fox.'_

'_**You better watch that mouth of yours if you don't want me to do something to you.'**_

'_Heh, like what? You've done enough, I hate you!'_

'_**Yeah yeah, well you shouldn't run so much. Or **_**it**_** will do something, and I promise you, **_**it**_** will make your stomach hurt so much that you can't even can walk.'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

_**Well, when a Jinchuuriki gets pregnant your stomach will hurt if they don't keep themselves calm, in other words, don't run.**_

Naruto felt the pain explode in his stomach and it hurt so much so he fell down on the ground. 'Fuck, the damn fox was right. It hurts like hell.' He had run into the forest and was now lying down and holding his aching stomach. 'Fuck, it hurts so damn much.'

"Got you dobe." Sasuke said in triumph. "Now, tell me why you running?" _**'Tell him, or else I will!'**_

'_You wouldn't…'_

Narutos eyes became red with cat-like pupils and he felt himself loose control. Then a dark and evil voice was heard. _**"So, you want to know what happened to this kit, right?"**_ Sasuke looked at 'Naruto' shocked. The voice wasn't Narutos, nor were the eyes. But the body was his. "Who are you, and why are you in Narutos body?" 'Naruto' smiled an evil smile and said; _**"I am Kyuubi, the demon inside Naruto."**_ "What?! Demon?"

"_**Heh, well that's not important. I'm going to tell you everything you want to know."**_ Sasuke was eager to know if it was true that Naruto was raped by his brother. _**"Well a couple of weeks ago my kit was raped by your shitty brother." **_Sasuke felt anger and hate filling him. His fears were true, he opened his mouth to say something but Kyuubi stopped him_**. "There's more, thanks to your brother Naruto's now pregnant and I can assure you that he doesn't like it at all."**_ It took a couple of seconds for Sasuke to get what Kyuubi said. "Naruto…is… pregnant… with… Itachis baby?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really sorry for the**** late update, but I have so much to do now when school and soccer season has begun. And I couldn't come up with a beginning. Well a hope this is good enough for you.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke was in shock. The thought that Itachi had raped Naruto was horrible enough, but this. 'Itachi's just becoming more and more sick.' He thought. "Sasuke?" Narutos voice brought him back to reality. "Sasuke please say something." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something. But no sound came from his cold lips.

They were silent in was seemed to be ages until Sasuke spoke; "How old?" Naruto looked at him in confusion. "How old is the baby?" Naruto looked down and answered in a low whisper; "2 or 3 weeks." 'Why is he so soft to me? Isn't he going to yell at me, or kill me?' And that was exactly what he asked Sasuke. "Why would I kill you?!" Sasuke couldn't believe his own ears, did Naruto _actually _think he would do that?

"Because I'm pregnant with Itachis child of course. _Itachis_!" Sasukes eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Naruto. "So what? I don't care." He whispered in Narutos ear. Naruto felt Sasukes hot breath against him and inhaled deeply. "Naruto, do you remember my goal? My _dream_?"

"T- to kill Itachi?"

"No dobe, to restore my clan."

"But, Sasuke it…"

"I know…" Sasuke said and let go of Naruto. "…this child is Itachis but it still has Uchiha blood, right?" Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke would just except this like nothing and still wondered how he really felt about this. "But, is it okay with you? That I'm having your niece or nephew?"

"Of course, that is if you want to keep it. I mean, what could be better then to let my…" Sasuke hesitated. He was about to say 'love' but changed that to; "…best friend give birth to the first member of the new Uchiha clan." Narutos face lit up. For the first time this night, Naruto was smiling. "You mean we're still best friends?"

"Sure dobe."

Sasuke helped Naruto up. They walked back to Irukas apartment and opened the door. The moment they went inside they where attacked by Iruka. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"In the forest." Naruto said, smiling. Irukas jaw dropped. 'Naruto's smiling?! But how? What did Sasuke do? We tried everything!' Kakashi saw his boyfriends confused look and smiled. "Well, maybe we all go to sleep, ne?" Everybody looked at him, they had completely forgotten it was very late or rather, very early.

"Er, Kakashi I only have two beds..." Iruka said. "Well, then how about Naruto and Sasuke share and you and me share." Irukas face became red and he whispered; "Don't get any perverted ideas."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was blushing. He followed the blonde to the guestroom. When he passed Kakashi, he was stopped and heard his old sensei whisper; "I don't know what you did but, good job. And…" Kakashi smirked a perverted smirk under his mask. "…try not to molest him in his sleep."

"Pervert." Sasuke snorted back and opened the door that Naruto had just gone through. Naruto was already asleep. He sat down on the bed and thought about what had happened in the forest. 'Is this really okay with me? Could I really bear to see Naruto carry, give birth to, and raise Itachis child?' With that in his head he laid back on the bed, with his back against Narutos, and fell asleep.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A dark figure glared down on a young man with pale, almost white, skin, black hair and dark eyes. The figure was wearing a long black robe with red clouds on. "Is this really true, Sai?" He asked in a cold voice. "Hai, I heard them in the forest." Sai was kneeling in front of the figure. "Good, now go. Find out more about Naruto condition and then come back to me."

"What are you going to do, master?"

"I might visit him again..." The cold voice answered with a evil smirk. "Now go, Sai."

"Hai, Itachi-sama."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**OMFG I never ever though Sai was working for Itachi ****O.o**

**InnerMe: You're the fucking author, dumbass.**

**Me: Well that's not nice :'(**

**InnerMe: Omg you suck, this chapter is too short. God, I can't believe I'm in such a dobe.**

**Me : ****Ero-Dobe… -.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know you al****l want to BBQ me, but don't, I'm too important for all the yaoi lovers of the world. If it makes you feel better; you can BBQ Baka :) Baka: What?! But I'm to important for Timimoros horrible grammar…**

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"_No! Let go of me!"__ A voice filled with panic reached my ears. 'Naruto?' I thought. I opened my eyes only to see something… horrible. I tried to convince myself that this was just my imagination and that Naruto was lying beside me in the bed at Iruka's apartment. But instead I saw Itachi standing over Naruto, pinning him down as he licked, sucked and bit Narutos neck and collarbone. I felt rage filling me as I tried to move, but I found that impossible; my arms and legs were chained to the wall. "No, stop it!" Unwillingly, I forced my eyes to see what happened; Itachi began to rip of Naruto's clothes leaving him in only his boxers._

"_Foolish little otouto." I froze when the voice filled my mind. This was just like the Mangekyo Sharingan that he had used three years ago, in that hotel corridor. "You fail in life, you're worthless. You will _always _be weaker than me." I closed my eyes trying to force the cruel voice out of my head, but it just made Narutos screams sound worse, so I opened them again. "You fail as a ninja…" Itachi ripped of Naruto's boxers, leaving him stark naked underneath the older Uchiha. "… you fail as an avenger…" he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. "… and you fail as a best friend." With that he thrust his member deep inside Naruto who was screaming; "STOP IT, PLEASE!" Tears were falling down from his beautiful eyes as Itachi thrust harder and deeper. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted this to end now. My chest ached hearing the screams of my team-mate, best friend and crush._

Our P.O.V.

Sasuke woke up, cold sweating and panting. 'Thank god, it was only a dream.' He sat up and gazed towards Naruto's sleeping form. 'I wonder…' Sasuke thought while caressing Naruto's cheek with his hand. '… if Naruto really screamed. Did he cry? Did he try to fight of Itachi?' He stopped and removed his hand from the blonde's face. He sighed sadly. "If I only were there, dobe. Then this might have been happening."

"So you do have a thing for him!" Sasuke turned around to face Kakashi who was smirking; at least it looked like it under the mask. "What do you mean?" The raven said, trying to keep his cool attitude. Kakashi chuckled while shaking his head. "Sasuke, it's so oblivious that you're in love with him." Sasuke let his mask slip and looked away; he didn't want to show his former sensei the sadness in his eyes. "He doesn't feel the same."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, at least not after the Itachi incident."

"What do you mean? You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"It's not only that…" Sasuke sighed. There was a couple of silent seconds before Sasuke spoke again. "He will see me as Itachi, not as me." Kakashi was a little surprised by Sasuke's conclusion. "You can't mean that you think Naruto would-" He was cut off by Sasuke who stood up, frustrated and with the Sharingan glowing in his eyes.

"Don't fuck with me Kakashi! You know as well as I do how much alike we are! He will think 'Sasuke's eyes are exactly like _his_.' or 'There's Sasuke, Itachi's brother and the complete image of him.'"

Kakashi opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again, not knowing what he should say. He was saved by a blonde that suddenly woke up. "Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke-teme?" He yawned and sat up. "What time is it?" Kakashi gazed towards the watch. "11.34 am, how are you feeling Naruto?" Naruto was about to say he was fine but before he could open his mouth, he slapped his hand over it and rushed past Sasuke and Kakashi, down the hall and into the bathroom. He bent over the toilet and threw up. Sasuke and Kakashi had followed and the raven sat beside Naruto and rubbed his back.

Sai woke up early that morning. He needed a couple of hours to prepare the elixir that his master had told him to make. When the clock reached 12.15 pm, the elixir was done. He smirked to himself and put the little bottle in his pocket. 'Now, of to Naruto.'

An hour later, Kakashi and Sasuke were going to see the Hokage, to tell her Sasuke was back, and decide his punishment for abandoning the village. They didn't tell Naruto about the last part though. "See ya soon, teme." Naruto said happily. Kakashi ordered Naruto to stay home and rest and not follow them to Tsunade. "Whatever." Sasuke said, being his old self. "Take something to eat Naruto; you'll need all the power you can get." The blonde rolled his eyes.

At 12.30 pm Naruto was sitting in the couch watching TV. He still hadn't eaten because Iruka-sensei hadn't had any ramen in the house. Then he heard a knock on the door and went to open it, only to be welcomed with a "Hello Naruto-kun, how's you penis doing?" Naruto almost slammed the door in Sai's face but decided not to. "How did you knew where I was?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I didn't, first I went to your apartment but you weren't there so I tried a lot of places before I came here."

"And why were you looking for me?"

"I was wondering if I could treat you on some ramen for lunch today."

"I can't leave the house for awhile, Sai."

"No problem, I'll just make you something here then."

"Okay." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Fifteen minutes later Sai serving Naruto a very good looking soup. Naruto ate it all while Sai watched. When the bowl was empty Sai asked Naruto; "So how's it going?"

"It sucks, I'm pregnant." Naruto said, he couldn't stop himself. But he knew that it was true, and it scared him a bit. Sai started to laugh and joked about Naruto being a girl. "So who's the father then?"

"Uchiha Itachi." 'What the hell is happening?!'

"Really? I didn't think you liked him, Naru-chan."

"I don't like him… he raped me."

"Oh, okay."

Naruto meet Sai's gaze but, as usual, he couldn't see any emotion in his eyes. "Speaking of Uchiha, when are you going to save Sasuke from that Sannin?"

"Don't need to, his back already." Sai changed in an instant and became dead serious. "Uchiha Sasuke's back?" He asked. "Y-yeah. He came last night." Sai stood up and so did Naruto. "Where are you going?" Sai didn't answer and started to walk towards the door but Naruto stood in his way. "Move." Sai said emotionlessly. "No! Where are you going, Sai?"

"I said, move!"

"No! Tell me where you're going!"

Sai's hand flew to his back pocket and he took out a kunai, holding it against Naruto belly. "S-Sai, what are you-"

"If you don't move, that child of yours dies."

"Where are you going? To kill Sasuke?" An evil smirk formed on Sai's face witch made Naruto's eyes to grow wide. "Maybe I will, Naruto-kun."

**FINALLY, the sixth chapter is done****! And I promise you all that I will kill my computer because I had to rewrite it this text like 5 times. But then it (the computer I mean, not the text) did belong to my brother before, so I guess it's not so surprising if it were to pass away from natural causes before I even got the chance… natural causes meaning choking on old socks or nosebleeds from all the stuff he's downloaded.**


	7. Chapter 7

**There are a lot of things/people I hate; my computer, fjortisar, my sister's ex 'boyfriend' (because he tried to kill my sis), mom and dad and I hate NEJI and SAKURA.**  
**I hate them all -.- maybe 'cause Neji is the only one that Teme beat me with in a Naruto game. I played Gaara and I was unbeatable… 'till they discovered that fucking Neji existed. And maybe I don't hate mom n dad, just dislike them.**  
**This chapter may contain SaiNaru. But nothing serious happens between them.**  
----------------------------------------------  
"Sai…" No this isn't happening. This is a dream, it must be like that! But the pain was real. Sai pressed the kunai harder against Naruto's stomach and forced him back against the wall. When Naruto hit it, Sai removed the sharp object and pressed his own body against Naruto's. "You know…" he leaned forward to Naruto's ear and whispered. "…you're quite cute when you're scared." Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine. This wasn't the penis obsessed guy that he knew. Sai moved his lips so that they were mere inches away from the blonde's.  
Naruto couldn't move. 'No, not again!' But Sai never pressed his lips against Naruto's. 'He belongs to Itachi-sama, I'd be dead for sure if I did this.' He released Naruto who fell to his knees. 'The potion is taking its effect on him, he will faint any moment.' "Why?" Was the last word Naruto said before he felt dizzy and fell into unconsciousness. Sai picked him up and laid him on the couch. Then he jumped out of the window.  
----------------------------------------------  
Sasuke didn't look at the hokage. She had told him that he would be locked up until she had spoken to the elders. "But hokage-sama…" Kakashi said breaking the silence. "…this can take many months, will he just sit there and-"  
"Yes, if he doesn't want to die he will sit there and wait. The punishment for betraying the village is death. But he killed Orochimaru so they might want to think again." Tsunade called some ANBUs to escort Sasuke to his cell. They took him down underground to the prison. In the corridors there were a lot of ANBUs guarding cells. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when one of the shinobis opened a cell door and pushed him inside. Sasuke let his gaze wander from the little bed to the empty walls. The door closed and he was alone in the dark, cold cell. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "Don't go and kill yourself, dobe." He just had this feeling something bad was going to happen.  
----------------------------------------------  
"Naruto? Naruto wake up!"  
Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. Iruka was trying to wake him up with an annoyed expression on his face. "Gees' Naruto, it's past noon. You can't sleep all day you know." The kitsune grinned and said: "Hehe, sorry Iruka-sensei, I guess I fell asleep while I was watching a movie." Iruka gazed over to the TV, it wasn't turned on, but he decided not to ask any further questions.  
"I see you've eaten." He said with a smile.  
"I have?"  
"What? Don't you remember?"  
Naruto shook his head and now Iruka was worried for real. If Naruto couldn't remember whether he had eaten or not, then something was wrong. What could've happened? "Ne, ne, Iruka-sensei, can we go out for ramen later, please?" Iruka sighed and patted Naruto on the head. "It's not healthy, Naruto. It isn't good for either you or the-" He cut himself of, he knew that when he talked about the child, Naruto would be sad and there would be an awkward silence.  
As expected, Naruto became a little down but forced a little, sad smile. "That's okay, Iruka-sensei, this child…" he put a hand on his belly. "…is mine, no- not _his_." Iruka stared at Naruto in shock. He could never have imagined Naruto say something like that and then he smiled. "Is it because Sasuke's back?" Naruto blushed slightly. "N- no! Well, maybe a little..."  
Later, when Kakashi came back alone Naruto became worried. "Where's Sasuke-teme, ne Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi sat down on the couch, beside Naruto. He and Iruka had watched TV while waiting for Kakashi and Sasuke to return from the hokage's office. "Sasuke's looked up in a cell, Tsunade will talk to the elders about his punishment."  
"Isn't there a punishment for betraying the village already?" Naruto asked, confused. Kakashi gazed over at his lover, who was shaking his head, but Naruto didn't notice anything. "I don't know. But we can visit Sasuke tomorrow if you want."  
"Tomorrow?! Why not now?"  
"Because, Tsunade had told me not to let you in there today."  
"Eh?! Why?"  
"Because she said so." Kakashi said and sighed; Naruto wouldn't let this drop until tomorrow.  
----------------------------------------------  
As Kakashi feared, Naruto wouldn't shut up about Sasuke. But when tomorrow became today and Kakashi kept his promise and they walked to the prison. The meeting was quick and nothing special happened. Naruto promised Sasuke to visit him everyday.  
---------------------------------------------  
Two months later Naruto's belly started to show. Kakashi and Iruka had bought him bigger clothes so no one would see, yet. But two people besides Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, Tsunade and Shizune knew; and one of those two was now reporting to his master. "Naruto-kun's belly is starting to grow now, Itachi-sama."  
"Good, now my plan is going to start." Itachi said, with an evil smirk. "Sai, I want Naruto-kun to be alone tonight." Sai became a little curious now, about what his master was going to do, he asked and Itachi answered. An evil smirk flew across Sai's face.  
----------------------------------------------  
When Naruto came to Iruka's home, he found the apartment empty. He had been off to Ichiraku ramen but had only eaten two bowls. If Iruka would find out he went he would freak out. He walked in into the living room and sensed an unknown presens. Just then a man stepped out of the corner of the room. Naruto had never seen him before; he had dark brown hair with black highlights and purple eyes. **(a/n; wtf o.O)**  
"Wh- who are you?" The teen asked. This man was scary and in less than a second he was behind Naruto and threw him against the wall. Before the he had time to react, the man had punched him in the jaw and sent him flying to the other side of the room. He landed on his side and started to cough up blood. As foot connected with his belly, Naruto's eyes widened in both pain and fear. "STOP!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
The man answered with a harder kick in the stomach. This continued for a while until Naruto had nearly passed out. He lay on his side, holding his belly in protection. The man grabbed Naruto's chin and looked him in the his eyes and the last word he said brought Naruto to tears; "Demon."  
Half an hour later, Iruka entered the apartment and found Naruto, nearly unconscious, holding his stomach and with blood dripping from his mouth. "NARUTO!" Iruka yelled.  
"Iruka-sensei?"  
"Yes Naruto, I'm here."  
"Tsunade, now." He said in a weak voice. Iruka nodded and scooped him up, turned and ran to the hospital, where he hoped Tsunade would be. They were lucky; she stood in the entrance hall talking to Shizune. Both Tsunade and Shizune gasped when they saw Naruto unconscious in Iruka's arms. They hurried to a room and Tsunade started tending to him. She checked the baby but in seconds she had gone all pale and gasped. "Tell me it's ok, hokage-sama." Iruka begged. "I'm sorry Iruka, but it isn't."  
----------------------------------------------  
Naruto woke up and found Iruka, Kakashi and Tsunade standing on the other side of the room, talking. He groaned as he tried to move but the pain was too much. "Naruto!" Iruka was at his side as fast as he heard Naruto's groan. "How are you feeling brat?" Tsunade asked.  
"I'm fine, but, the baby? Is it okay?"  
"No, it isn't…"  
"What do you mean?" Naruto was scared, it couldn't have-  
"Naruto, I'm sorry but that child of yours took a lot of hits. It was too much for it and…" she took a deep breath before she continued. "… I'm sorry, but your child is dead."  
----------------------------------------------  
**Hmm was it a good idea to kill the baby? (Yes)**  
**THIS IS THE UNEDITED VERSION! IT MAY CONTAIN A HORRIBLE GRAMMA! (I will put up the edited version as soon as Baka's checked it.)**

**Baka: NO, THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION! AND IT HOPEFULLY DOESN'T CONTAIN HORRIBLE GRAMMAR! **

**Sorry everyone who had to read this before I checked it, I hope you understood everything… I'll check quicker next time…I hope… **

**Oh yeah, whoever wrote "your grammar isn't that horrible" as a comment to this/the next chapter, I hate you! Trust me, you don't know what it's like to do English homework with, cough, a certain someone…**


	8. Chapter 8

**You remembered that I killed the ****baby in the last chapter right? Anyway one of my friends read chapter 7 and when she was done she just: "Wtf Caro, why did you killed the baby." And stuff like that, and then it hit me like, oh yeah, some people might wonder what that's all about. But don't you worry; this will have a lot of meaning later on. **

-SasuNaru-

Naruto stared at Tsunade. His mouth was open in shock, his eyes showed sorrow and relief. Sorrow because it was _his_ unborn child who had died, relief because he didn't have to give birth to Itachi's. **(a/n: I don't have anything against ItaNaru, but this fanfic is a SasuNaru!) **"Is it gone?" Naruto asked Tsunade, he really didn't like the thought of a _dead_ kid inside him. "Yes, I used medical ninjutsu to remove it." Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka thought that Naruto would, well, cry over his dead child, but to their surprise, he sighed in relief. They decided not to ask him why he did that but instead they needed to know who had come inside Iruka's apartment to beat up Naruto.

"Naruto, do you remember any thing about what happened?"

"Yes. Most of it" He winced at the memory of the pain he took. Whoever that guy was, he was strong. "Then, do you remember who did this? Was it Itachi?"

"No, it wasn't him. That guy, I remember he had like brow hair and blue or purple eyes." Iruka furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked over to his boyfriend who was reading his book. He had never seen nor heard about a guy like that. Tsunade looked exactly like Iruka. "Was he a Konoha shinobi? Did you see any forehead protector?" Naruto shock his head. He explained that the man didn't wear any forehead protector but that he was too strong to be a normal civil. Tsunade sighed and a nurse came in and said that she needed to go and take care of other patients. Tsunade asked Naruto to sleep. "If you're in pain press this button and a nurse will come with some painkillers okay?" The kitsune nodded and lay back on the soft pillows. Iruka sat beside him and watched Naruto drift of too sleep, and for the first time in many weeks, slept without any bad dreams.

-SasuNaru-

Naruto woke up too see Iruka sleeping in the chair beside the bed. Kakashi had been gone but Naruto didn't cared about that. 'Tch, if you were that tired you could have the bed instead, Iruka-sensei.' Naruto thought. His belly gave a groan as in telling him 'feed me!' He smiled and patted his stomach. It was flat again; he was as skinny as ever. 20 minutes later Iruka woke up. Naruto asked what time it was. "It's 9.05 am, how come?"

"Just wondering." He said and grinned.

"You seem happy, Naruto." Iruka said and gave a little smile himself. Knocking came from the door and Sakura entered the room. She held a daisy flower in her hands and looked at first worried, but when she saw Naruto smiling, she smiled too. "Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted as usual, he still had that stupid crush on her and she, still, rejected him. Sakura's pink hair had grown a little and now reached to her shoulders, her eyes still green and her forehead's big as it always been. The crush on Sasuke was still there, but she also had developed a crush on Sai, reason unknown. Sai, however, didn't liked girls… at least Naruto didn't thought so. First he, like Sasuke, didn't like Sakura, and second so had Naruto seen him _flirting_ with Lee and when a certain boyfriend knew about this, well, that certain boyfriend had threaten to kill him. That boyfriend being Gaara, he had come to Konoha so often he could after they rescued him from Akatsuki… if you could call that a rescue. He wanted to strengthen his bond with Naruto and develop a new with Lee.

Sakura was overjoyed when Tsunade told her that Sasuke was back. She demanded that she would be seeing him right away, and on her way there she met Naruto and Kakashi. They would see Sasuke for the second time and at first Sakura was mad over them not telling her right away that her Sasuke-kun was back.

**Flashback**

"Naruto-baka! How long have you've known this?!" a pissed off Sakura yelled and hit Naruto over and over on his head. "Eh, 3 days Sakura-chan." When she decided that it wasn't _that_ long time ago, she let it drop… for now. Kakashi sighed and grabbed both of his students' wrists and dragged them to the prison. "Geez Naruto, Sakura. Aren't you going to be more mature soon?" Sakura protested about how much of a beautiful and grown up woman she'd become when Naruto was quiet and gazed at the ground he now walked on. '_I'm pregnant with a fucking baby! That' proved I'm mature, right?_' Naruto feeling kind of sad about give birth to Itachi's child now when Sasuke's back. It wasn't fair, that Itachi killed everyone in their clan and now being the father of the first child to the 'new Uchiha-clan'.

They were now standing outside Sasuke's cell and Kakashi opened. Sasuke lay there on the pretty uncomfortable bed but sat up when he herd to door open and _someone_ yelling: "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran to Sasuke and flung her arms around his neck. At the same time she did that Naruto groan in discomfort and stayed at the door with Kakashi. "What's wrong Naruto? Is it the baby?" Kakashi asked in a low voice so Sakura wouldn't hear. (1)

Naruto nodded but he knew that it wasn't the baby hurting. The pain came from his chest, where his heart was. Sasuke, looking disgust by another person touching him without his permission, just sat there and let Sakura hug him. "I knew you would come back Sasuke-kun, I knew it!" He just gave her his usually 'hn'. Naruto and Kakashi finally appeared at Sasuke's side and Naruto sat down on the bed to Sasuke's right, Sakura to the left. The kunoichi talked under the 15 minutes she was there, she would have training with Tsunade. She hugged Sasuke goodbye and left, Kakashi showing her out. Sasuke smirked and looked over to Naruto. He was alone with Naruto, in a little cell, on a bed. Something very perverted came to his mind. He could just take Naruto there and then. But he couldn't do it to the blonde, not after the rape, Sasuke would be an horrible friend if he made Naruto go thru those memories again.

Friend. He hated it. He wanted so much more than to be Naruto's friend, he wasn't talking about a one-night-stand, not pity fuck. No, he wanted Naruto's love, but he didn't even knew if he had a chance, Naruto liked Sakura, a prove to that he was straight or at least bi.

**Flashback**

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm? What Naruto?"

"Why are you here in the early morning and how did you know that I was in hospital?" Sakura giggled and told him that she was told last night after she helped Tsunade with a _very _sick patient. So that's the reason why Tsunade leaved last night, and the reason she was early was because at this time she and Shizune tried to wake Tsunade,

- SasuNaru –

3 days later, Naruto had come out of the hospital and was now standing in Sasuke's cell. "What's the matter Dobe? You seem kind of happy."

"I do?"

"Yeah, and you still haven't told me about _why_ you was in the hospital."

"Um well, you see…" Naruto started, "…it was a guy who used, too much, eh, violence against me. He aimed a lot of punches against me stomach and-"

"The baby's dead?" Sasuke interrupted him. "Yeah kind of." And before Naruto could say anything more Sasuke had wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him close and laid his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said in a low whisper. Sasuke's warm breath against his ear made a shiver run thru his spine. "I'm sorry for having a brother that makes everything look like a hell for you."

"Sasuke, wha-"

"It's my fault. If I only was strong enough to kill him in that hotel corridor 3 years ago then all this wouldn't happen."

"Um, Sasuke…" Naruto was feeling a little uncomfortable with Sasuke _hugging_ him. He gently pushed at Sasuke's chest and he backed of. "Sorry." He muttered. "It's not your fault Sasuke. It's Itachi's. Please, don't blame yourself."

- SasuNaru –

'_Can Sasuke be…? No, it can't be like that. It was just a friendly hug from my best friend; it doesn't have to mean he's gay, right?_'

- SasuNaru –

Naruto closed his door, he had moved back into his own apartment. Feeling tired he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he opened them. There was someone in his apartment, someone with a not so friendly chakra. "Turn around, kitsune!" He sat up and turned around and there, leaning against the wall, a man staring at him with his purple coloured eyes. "You…" Naruto said in a low voice. The man smirked. "Not quite…" A 'poff' was heard and smoke surrounded the man, but when the smoke disappeared, another man was standing there, who made Naruto's body tremble.

"I-Itachi!"

**Author's Note!**

**Sakura doesn't know about Naruto being pregnant**

**Oh my, Itachi… I could never image him being the purple-eyed coloured dude (innocent) **

**And the GaaLee pairing… yeah, it's too much NejiGaa, Gaara deserves someone better then Neji… right Baka?**

**Baka: (unedited, so no comment so far)**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING! ItaSasu… yeah, lemon or rape or whatever you wanna call it.**

-SasuNaru-

Itachi smirked when he saw those wide eyes. "Naruto-kun," he said in a fake-sad voice. "You actually seem happy that _our_ child is dead. I'm hurt." Naruto didn't respond or move, he barely remembered how to breathe properly. Itachi took a step forward. The movement brought Naruto back to his senses. "DON'T COME CLOSE YOU BASTARD!" he yelled, hysterically. He didn't want him to do _that _again. He could still remember the cold hands, pinning him down, the pain when Itachi had cut him and when he had… entered him. The blonde winced at the thought. He looked Itachi in the eyes, witch he had avoided to do from the very second he had transformed. Suddenly, Itachi appeared behind him, wrapping his arms abound Naruto and pulling him back against his well built chest.

"Do you know why I did this to you from the beginning? It was because I love to hear you scream." Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice as Itachi tightened his grip on him. The blonde shivered, he hated this. He hated Itachi for playing with him and he hated himself for not doing anything to resist him. Instead, he started to tremble. "But…" Itachi started, licking the shell of Naruto's ear, "…this time I've only got a message for you." He turned Naruto around so they were facing each other. "Stay away from Sasuke." Itachi said, no, _demanded_.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because, he's a bother. Do as I tell you and no one will get hurt." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto didn't respond. He tried to pull away but found that impossible, one of Itachi's hands was now behind his neck. When the kiss ended, Itachi released Naruto from his embrace. Naruto backed away and fell onto the couch. The Uchiha eyed him for a moment before turning around and walking towards the window, ready to leave. "Wait…" Naruto said with a low and shaky voice, standing up again "W-why did you kill your o-own child?" He just had to know, no one killed their own baby, _no one_. "After killing my whole clan, I can't let it be restored again. Or else my work would be useless," and with that he disappeared.

Naruto felt his legs go weak and fell to the floor. He slammed his fist down as a wave of emotions flew through his head; anger, fear, curiosity and relief. 'Why? Why do I feel so weak in his presence, and, why doesn't he want me to see Sasuke?' He heard something against the window, panicking, he thought it might be Itachi who had come back, but when he turned around, but it was only the rain smattering against the window. 'I- I need to see Sasuke, he needs to know about this… but what will happen if I go? What will Itachi do?' Naruto thought. 'Do I take the risk?' Deciding that he would be safer with Sasuke in the prison, guarded by several ANBUs, then alone in his tiny apartment, he headed off to the cells.

-SasuNaru-

'I've just left and you're breaking the rules already? Oh well, you'd better enjoy your punishment then, Naru-chan. I know that I will.'

-SasuNaru-

"Sasuke?" he whispered into the dark cell. Sasuke was lying on the bed with his back towards the door. He turned around and Naruto saw that he just had been sleeping. "What, dobe?" He said tiredly. Naruto down looked nervously and tugged at his shirt, not facing the youngest Uchiha. "Well, um, I…" he started. "I just wanted you to know, that Itachi's been here, and-"

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed, sitting up, suddenly wide awake. He was kind of surprised that Naruto came at this time to tell him that. "Did he do anything?"

"No, nothing happened. He- he just said that I'm not allowedto see _you_. He said that something bad would happen if I did."

"Then why are you here, dobe?"

"I just thought that you wanted to know…" Naruto said, blushing slightly, he didn't know exactly why he had come here. "Well, I guess I should go back then…" before he could even reach for the door knob, Sasuke said: "Wait!" Naruto turned back and looked him straight in the eyes, but Sasuke hid his worried expression. "Don't go back." Naruto was a little shocked, did Sasuke want him to stay? Why? "Naruto, don't go, if he finds out you were here he'll punish you, and his punishment is almost as bad as rape." Naruto flinched at the last word.

"How do you know, Sasuke?" he asked.

"I've got… personal experience," Sasuke said in a low voice, not looking at Naruto. He hadn't ever told _anyone_ about this before, not even his parents, when they had still been alive.

Naruto was shocked, did Sasuke mean what he thought he meant? "S-Sasuke, were you raped by him too?" Naruto asked. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Not at first…" Naruto's eyes went big. '_Not at the beginning? _Then it had happened several times?' The silence was broken by Sasuke. "I'm going to sleep, you can stay if you want," he lay back on the bed and was acutely followed by Naruto. They lay down; their backs against each other, and within minutes, their breathing became slow as they both drifted of to sleep.

-SasuNaru-

_Sasuke's P.O.V., flashback_

"_N- nii-san!" I was scared. I was tied to Itachi's bed__, the ropes hurt my wrists and I had no clothes on. In the shadows by the wall was Itachi himself, looking angrily at me. "Sasuke, why did you stop me?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowing, the Sharingan glowing. "Why did you stop me from killing those weaklings? You know how mad I get when you do that." My eyes widened when Itachi stepped out of the shadows and crawled on top of me. "I think you must be punished for your actions," he said and bit down on my neck, drawing blood. I gasped in pain._

_Once again my eyes widened as I felt something larger then Itachi's finger, but still smaller than his member, being pushed inside of me. It was a… _a vibrator_? Itachi pushed the button of the vibrator, starting it, but instead of giving pleasurable vibrations it sent a shock of electricity through my body. I tried to scream in agony but my brother had stuffed something in my mouth. Eventually the pain stopped, temporarily. "Ne, Sasuke…" he purred in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "…wouldn't you like to have this inside of you?" To my horror, he held up a gigantic dildo before my eyes. He smirked and moved it to my entrance. "If you don't want this, just say so Sasuke." I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I couldn't tell him to stop with this cloth-thing in my mouth._

_Not hearing anything from me, Itachi roughly thrust the dildo inside me. Once again I screamed into the cloth. It was horrible, I just wanted to die! 'If there is a god out there, please let me die,' I thought. Itachi pressed the button again and the mix the constant thrusting of the dildo and the shockwaves from the reprogrammed vibrator became to much for me. As I fell into unconsciousness I heard Itachi laugh evilly._

"_Don't ever get in my way, otouto," Itachi said. "If you ever do, I will do this to you again … or to someone precious to you."_

- SasuNaru –

**HOLY SHIT!! I ****CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY DID THIS!!! O.O**

**Baka: I can't believe I actually corrected this… you just had to have like 100 weird sentences in the LEMON part, didn't you…**

**Me: Yes! …Ouch!! **

**Itachi became so mean in this fic :( just so everyone knows, I don't hate Itachi. He's actually one of my three favourite characters in Naruto. The other two are Gaara and Sai-sama.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING LONG TIME IT TOOK ME TO JUST COME UP WITH A BEGINNING TO THIS CHAPTER?!?!**

**Well, I've got a really good plot now****… :)**

---

A week or so had passed and nothing had happened except that Gaara had decided to visit his boyfriend, so he was now in Konoha. He had also heard about Naruto being raped etc, and apologised that he hadn't been there for his friend. Naruto said it didn't matter and it was all over now.

That didn't stop the blonde from being a little more… tensed though, and if he were to feel lonely or, in very rare cases, scared, visiting Sasuke was out of the question. Not that he had listened to Itachi's little 'advise', but Tsunade was forbidding him (or anyone for that matter) to go and see the Uchiha. Team 7 hadn't liked that and at first they complained, but they couldn't persuade the Hokage.

Now Naruto was walking down the street from the training field and met up with Sai. "Hey Naruto-kun," he said and smiled his fake smile, witch looked more like a perverted smirk, at the blonde. "Wanna eat some ramen?" Naruto said yes and they made their way over to Ichiraku's. As Naruto ate his fifth bowl, Sai talked about Naruto's penis, after Naruto ordered his eighth bowl, however, the discussion got a little more serious. "You know, I've heard that they have decided Uchiha Sasuke's punishment for betraying Konoha," he said. Naruto choked on his noodles. "What, how do you know?!"

"I have my ways, Naruto-kun" '_Actually it was Itachi-sama that told me. I wonder what it was that made him look so… amused when he said so...'_

"What?! Sai, pleeaaase tell-"

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned his head towards the voice.

"Gaara! Lee!!" Naruto announced as the couple walked past Ichiraku's. Wait, was Lee limping? "Hey fuzzy-brows, you're walking kinda funny" he pointed out. Lee blushed a little and Gaara smirked. "Eh, yeah I hurt myself during training with Gaara-kun…" Naruto now noticed that Gaara looked pretty proud with himself, and that only could mean two things… one: they had sparred and Gaara had won or…

"…you were fucking right?" Sai asked, no, more like pointed out. "SAI!" Naruto yelled and hit him over his head. Lee went so red his face could be mistaken for Gaara's hair, if it had been a bit more… hairy. "What? It's true right?" The blonde was about to yell at him again but was interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Naruto!" Sakura had arrived and was panting from running. Her green eyes were wide with fear and shock and the blonde immediately knew it was something important. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"It's about Akatsuki, they're on the move! Please come with me to Tsunade-sama's office" Gaara, Lee and Naruto's eyes widened and Sai, well, he didn't smile. They paid quickly and then the four of them made their way to Tsunade's office, leaving the penis-fixated ANBU alone. Sai sat there, thinking about the mission that Itachi had given him.

---

"What?" Naruto asked the Godaime, shocked. He, Lee and Gaara had gotten t the hokage tower in less then five minutes and they weren't even panting. Well, they were shinobis so their stamina was pretty good. Sakura was still panting, but then she had run all around the village to look for Naruto. "Yes, all the members of Akatsuki are headed towards Konoha. To capture you, since you are the last Jinchuuriki."

Gaara stiffened a bit but didn't say anything.

"Naruto, you need some kind of extra protection…" Tsunade said, watching the blonde. "Do you have any suggestions, Gaara-sama?

"I suggest Naruto should have some sort of guardian, of Jounin level" Gaara said, worried about his friend. Tsunade looked a bit sceptical.

"Naruto has been gone for two and a half years training with Jiraiya and is a very strong ninja, why do you think he needs protection Kazekage-sama?"

"As much as I am against it, Gaara-sama's got a point" Sakura said, not looking at Tsunade, but at Naruto. "Even though Naruto's a strong ninja he couldn't protect himself alone against Itachi last time," Naruto flinched at the memory, but didn't make a sound. He didn't even argue about the fact that he needed a guardian, he knew it would be pointless. Tsunade sighed and seemed to be deep in thoughts after hearing the pink haired girl's words.

"Did you have any special Jounin in mind for Naruto's protection? Hatake Kakashi?"

"No, I was thinking about that Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh, I see how you're thinking, Gaara-kun," Lee said.

"What?" Naruto asked, a little confused.

"Having Neji as your guardian, you will live in the Hyuuga complex; witch is full of highly trained ninjas. If Uchiha Itachi would come there alone, he would have a hard time getting to you." Naruto didn't like the thought of being guarded by the whole Hyuuga clan, but he just had to live with it. '_Stupid Itachi, making everyone think I need protection_'

---

"Are we going today, Naruto?" Neji asked, sarcastically. He was irritated, waiting for Naruto to pack his things. He could never have thought that Naruto took as long time packing as a _girl_. '_I bet even Hinata-sama's faster then him…_' He sat in Naruto's kitchen and drank a glass of milk. At this moment Naruto came in carrying a large bag. He smiled at Neji who raised an eyebrow. "Let's go" he said and sighed.

After a few minutes they were at Neji's home. "Man, this place's _huge_" Naruto exclaimed, impressed. They walked trough the Hyuuga complex and Naruto noticed that it was pretty much like the Uchiha complex, except for the fact people actually lived here. "Your room's down this corridor, the second door to the left." Naruto nodded and then walked off to his room.

It was a pretty normal room, a window facing towards the back yard, a neatly made bed, a desk with three drawers, an empty closet, nothing else. Naruto frowned as he stood in the doorway.

"What?" Neji had followed him. "You don't like my house?"

"I like your house; I just don't like the thought of living in such a BORING room for… I don't know how long…" He threw his bag on the bed, making the covers glide of.

"Boring room?" Neji asked in confusion. This was what every room in the Hyuuga mansion looked like. "Yeah, BORING. I mean, it's too colourless, just beige, white and dark brown,"

'_I swear, I'm going too live with constant headache. Why's fate against me?_'

---

Sasuke sat up as three people walked inside; Tsunade, Kakashi and some random ANBU. He noticed the seriousness in Kakashis and Tsunades faces so he guessed that his judgment was here. The hokage took a deep breath, then said; "Uchiha Sasuke, the elders and the council have decided your judgement. You will be executed."

---

**Yaay this is finished, I would've updated earlier but BAKA didn't let me too**** (Baka: you see why?)… Grammar checking my ass -.-**


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke wasn't surprised, he had seen this coming. He didn't say anything. He just sat there staring into the wall. "But, there's one thing you have to do first," Tsunade said. The young Uchiha met her gaze. "Since you're one of the last Uchiha, you need an heir, another Sharingan user. That's also one of your goals, right? To revive your clan." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He was going to make someone, maybe even some fangirl, pregnant!?

"Sasuke, there are many girls ready to carry your child and-"

"No!"

Tsunade stopped when she heard Sasuke's immediate answer. She narrowed her eyes and asked; "What do you mean by 'no'?" It took a minute or two before Sasuke answered. Kakashi could see him hesitate. "There's already a person I want to carry my child," Sasuke said and looked away. "And it's _not_ a girl."

"A- a boy?"

"Yeah,"

"You don't mean… Naruto?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Yeah, him," This was kind of awkward; Sasuke had just admitted he was gay for Naruto in front the Hokage. He could feel he was about to blush, but he would rather walk naked to his execution then blush in front of anyone, so he fought it down. It looked like Tsunade was in deep thoughts. "What would you do if Naruto doesn't want to become pregnant again?" Kakashi asked. This was the first thing he said since he walked inside. "Then, the Sharingan will die with me and… _him_," Sasuke's jaw tightened with the thought of his brother.

"Sasuke, I will ask Naruto to do this, but don't expect him to do it," Sasuke answered her with a nod and she, Kakashi and the ANBU left. He lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. The fact that he was going to die didn't scare him, no, what scared him was Naruto's answer.

---

"Anything new, Sai?" Itachi asked his servant.

"Your plan is working, Itachi-sama, Sasuke chose Naruto-kun to be the 'mother' of his kids," Sai said as he bowed to his master. Disguised as an ANBU, Sai had managed to follow Tsunade and Kakashi into Sasuke's cell to see how he took the news. Itachi nodded and dismissed Sai. '_What on earth are you planning, leader-sama?_'

---

Naruto was in deep thoughts; Akatsuki were on their way to Konoha to capture him, but he wasn't scared, not at all. Okay, maybe little. He didn't want face Itachi. Instead of anger and hate, like he felt towards the rest of Akatsuki, he felt fear towards the man who had caused Sasuke so much suffering. Neji wasn't make anything better. "_You should be careful, Uchiha Itachi is a dangerous man. Try not to look into his eyes if you meet him. If you do that you're doomed,_" He talked like Naruto never had met the missing-nin before, which was kind of pissing him off.

Naruto was thinking so hard he fell asleep, his brain wasn't exactly used to such activity. When he woke up he saw Neji staring at him. He fell of the bed and hit his head on the floor. "What the hell Neji, learn to knock!"

"Sorry but this is my house, and I knocked several times but you didn't wake up," Neji said and rolled his eyes. Naruto glared towards the older boy and got up from the floor, fixing his black T-shirt. "So, what is there to do in this place anyways?" Naruto said, trying not to sound bored, but after he said it he yawned and stretched, making the T-shirt lift a little, exposing a bit of his tanned stomach. Neji smirked at the sight before he replied: "Well if you want to, we can train together," Naruto's eyes glistered and it made him look even more adorable.

Minutes later they were in the Hyuuga's private training area. The place was surrounded by buildings, it looked like a dojo. Naruto guessed this was where Neji practiced his 'Gentle Fist'-thing. **(a/n: I reckoned Naruto wouldn't keep track of everyone's attacks)** The Hyuuga boy stood in fighting position across the dojo. "We only train taijutsu, okay?" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan. Naruto nodded and aimed a punch at Neji, who blocked Naruto's fist with his palm. The blonde then aimed a kick towards Neji's legs. He hit, making the other boy fall. Naruto smirked, believing that he was winning the battle, until Neji turned into a log.

"Damn!!" He was caught off guard when the real Neji forced his head towards the ground. Now, Naruto was laying on his stomach with Neji straddling his lower back, holding down the blonde's head to the ground and the right wrist behind his back. "I think I won," he said with a teasing smirk.

"You bastard, you cheated!"

"I don't think the enemy will care if he cheats or not," Neji got of Naruto who was muttering something like 'Smartass'. Since Naruto was currently sulking he didn't want to train any more, and as a 'reward' for winning, he said, Neji would get to treat him to ramen. As they walked back trough the Hyuuga complex they met Hinata. "Oh, hi Hinata!" Naruto greeted her with a big smile. Hinata was blushing madly and replied: "H-hi, Na-Naruto-kun, um, what a-are you doing h-here?"

"You don't know? I'm living with Neji," That came out pretty wrong, but of coarse Naruto didn't notice. Hinata, however, took it as that Neji and Naruto lived together as a _couple_, with meant that they were dating, and when you date you usually… Hinata's face was now red as a tomato and she was embarrassed to have such naughty thoughts about her friend and cousin.

"Oh, I-I didn't know you a-and N-Neji-niisan had t-that kind o-of relationship…"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Naruto said, letting his innocence take over.

"I-I got to go, b-bye Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan," And with that she was gone. Naruto stood there desperately trying to get an answer out of Neji now that Hinata wasn't there anymore. Neji looked very annoyed and sweatdropped.

"Neji what did she mean? Neji?!"

"She thought you meant that we living _together _as in sharing room and stuff."

"So? We do right, I mean, not sharing rooms but we live together…"

"Yes, but she got it wrong."

"Huh? How?"

"She thought we were _dating_, you know, being a couple,"

Narutos' eyes widened as the realization hit him and the same pictures that Hinata had imagined popped up in his head too. "Oh," he said and blushed.

---


End file.
